goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Hart Gives Hildie a Punishment Day and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Hildie grounds Lawson and gets ungrounded) At Hildie's house, Rachel Hart was extremely angry with Hildie. Rachel: Hildie, how dare you ground my boyfriend Lawson?! That's it, today is punishment day! First punishment: Slapping your face! Rachel slapped Hilde on her face. Hildie: Ow! That hurt! Rachel: Second punishment: Screaming at you that you whomp! HILDIE, YOU WHOMP! Hildie got angry. Hildie: Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do not say to me I whomp! Rachel: I don't care! Whomp is just anyone's word in my school. It doesn't mean anything. Third punishment: Forcing you to wear nappies! Now come with me to Walmart! Rachel dragged Hildie on the way to Walmart. Hildie: No way! I'm not going to wear a nappy and that's final! Rachel: Oh, be quiet, you idiot! Then Rachel reached Walmart and went inside it, dragging Hildie with her, and then she walked over to find the aisle that had nappies in it. Then she found an aisle with nappies in it. Then she brought a box of nappies, and she took it to the stand and then she gave it to the salesman in the stand. Rachel: How much is the box of nappies? Salesman: Sure, that'll be ten dollars! Rachel gave the ten dollar note to the salesman and she left the store. Then she dragged Hildie on the way to the alleyway and she entered it. Rachel: Come on! It's nappy time! Hildie: Nonononononononono! Rachel took the underwear off Hildie and put a nappy on her. Rachel: Time to throw your underwear in the bin! Hildie: Nonononononono! Rachel opened the green bin and put Hildie's underwear in it. Rachel: Fourth punishment: Beating you up! Hildie: Nonononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: Shut up, Hildie! I'm going to beat you up right now, you stupid girl! Rachel began to beat up Hildie. Hildie: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Rachel stopped beating up Hildie, and Hildie started crying. Hildie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: Stop crying, Hildie! Last punishment: Pushing you into the crocodile pit! Come with me to the zoo now! Rachel began to drag Hildie on the way to the zoo, and then she entered the zoo and dragged on the way to the crocodile pit. Rachel: Time to say goodbye, Hildie! Lunchtime, crocs! Rachel pushed Hildie towards the crocodile pit. Hildie: Hey! Hildie fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Hildie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Hildie landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Hildie, and Hildie started screaming as she was being eaten alive. Hildie: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rachel: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for grounding Lawson! (We see Rachel's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Rachel's dad: (Scary voice) Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, get over here right now! Back home, Rachel's parents were furious with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you give Hildie a punishment day?! You know it's disrespectful! And what's worse, you pushed her into the crocodile pit! That was very bad of you! Rachel: But dad, it's her own fault. She grounded my boyfriend Lawson, and that's why I have to teach her a lesson. Rachel's mum: You know you can't do that, young lady! Now everyone reacts to Hildie's death because of you. Rachel's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded until I tell you we're going to Hildie's funeral! Go upstairs to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Princess as Hildie Paul as Salesman Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Kidaroo as Hildie's screaming voice Scary voice as Rachel's dad's angry voice Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff